


Поохотились

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [11]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003





	Поохотились

Мрачно разглядывая труп, сэр Гай шмыгнул носом и потер подбородок. Ситуация складывалась довольно скользкая. Не успел Хьюбер де Жискар обосноваться на новом месте и должности шерифа, как приключился с ним самый что ни на есть несчастный случай на охоте. Хорошо хоть не Гай ее устраивал, а то ведь... могут и подумать чего не просят. И понесла же их нелегкая. А все братец, чтоб ему! Хотя, с другой стороны, лучше охота на кабана, чем на разбойников. 

Расстрига Тук в таких обстоятельствах непременно запричитал бы: «Ох, грехи мои тяжкие!» и вздохнул бы при этом очень выразительно. Однако сейчас хоть завздыхайся и запричитайся, толку от этого будет кот наплакал. 

Не то чтобы Гай так уж сожалел о смерти Жискара, он все-таки без начальства всегда лучше обходился, только... вот ведь непредвиденное обстоятельство свалилось на голову! А такое сэр Гай не любил никогда. Вот разбирайся теперь со всем этим… 

Так что тут вздыхать некогда, тут делать работу надо! Вот этим сейчас он и займется под любопытные взгляды братца, чтоб его! Ладно, пусть глазеет сколько влезет, главное, чтобы сам под руку не лез. 

Но у того явно было свое мнение об этом процессе, потому как Роберт, будущий граф Хантингтон, слез с лошади и решительно направился к Гаю Гизборну. Тот уже осматривал тело. 

— Гай, что ты делаешь? 

Накаркал! Чего-чего делает? Работает! 

— Хантингтон, не мешайся, лучше проследи… В общем, когда остальные прибудут, чтоб не натоптали! 

— Гай, тут следов и так уже как стадо прошло! 

— Вот именно! И давай, предпринимай что-нибудь, скачут уже! 

Тут в самом деле раздался топот копыт, треск кустов, и на поляну вылетели несколько всадников, к великому счастью, без собак. Барон Маубри со сворой преследовал кабана дальше. 

К чести Роберта, тот быстро объяснил им, почему подъезжать близко было бы нежелательно. Помочь уже нечем, а вот помешать работе помощника шерифа — очень даже можно. Спасибо за это он точно не скажет, и это в лучшем случае. Так что особо любопытные охотники в некотором отдалении наблюдали, как сэр Гай Гизборн изучает место трагедии. 

— Так… Хантингтон, организуй телегу! — не оборачиваясь, бросил сэр Гай своему брату. Причем довольно бесцеремонно и, можно сказать даже, что и ворчливо. — А лучше две! 

— А две-то на кой? — удивился тот, но приказ слуге насчет двух телег все-таки дал. Слуга тут же бросился исполнять. А Гай Гизборн отозвался хмуро: 

— Кабана мы, по-твоему, на шесте и в руках понесем? Вот зрелище-то будет! 

— Ну… — кажется, до Роберта начало доходить, что на шесте они его, пожалуй, и не дотащат, поскольку он весом на пол-лошади потянет. А класть на одну телегу и шерифа и кабана, так на двоих может места и не хватить, а оставлять в лесу как-то не хотелось. Кабана особенно, трофей все-таки. 

— Или на веревке за лошадью поволочем? — Гизборн продолжил мрачно бурчать под нос и вытащил из седельной сумки кусок пергамента и веревку. — К тому же, надо бы обмерить. Для истории. 

— Кого ты там обмерять собрался? — решил поддеть своего новоприобретенного брата Роберт Хантингтон, хотя мысль об этом пришла в голову и ему. 

— Обоих, — усмехнулся в ответ Гизборн. — Вот ты когда-нибудь видел такого кабана? Я — нет! А во владениях аббата Хьюго они не мелкие, сам хорошо знаешь. 

Роберт согласно кивнул, на издевку внимания не обратив, а Гай продолжал: 

— Этот же мало того, что крупный экземпляр, это, Хантингтон, очень крупный экземпляр! Он, по моим прикидкам, раза в полтора больше секача, которого король Джон затравил, когда был последний раз у нас. Так что помогай кабана обмерять, а я Жискаром займусь. 

— Давай-давай… — пробормотал Роберт Хантингтон и поймал брошенный ему моток. 

Кабана замерять — все-таки не распотрошённый труп описывать: более приятное занятие. Что на вид, что на запах. 

— И дальше что будет? — спросил Роберт, разматывая мерный шнур и брезгливо морща нос в сторону трупа. 

— А ты как думаешь? — проворчал ему в ответ Гай, вытаскивая свою тетрадь из седельной сумки. — Отчет поедет в Лондон, труп Жискара — родственникам. А кабан — на кухню. 

А потом ухмыльнулся, глядя на пытающегося справиться с веревкой Хантингтона: 

— Или лучше будет Жискара с кабаном поменять? 

— Да ну тебя! — фыркнул тот и продолжил сражаться с веревкой. 

А помощник шерифа взялся за свое дело, скребя по пергаменту свинцовой палочкой. 

«Посреди поляны мною и Робертом Хантингтоном было обнаружено тело...» — хотя тут, скорее, не тело, а останки оного. — «...в котором нами обоими был опознан милорд Хьюбер де Жискар, шериф Ноттингемский. Вокруг тела были найдены следы кабана…» — И сам кабан! Ну еще немного следов копыт лошади. — «Причина смерти…» — Знамо дело — ему кабан кишки выпустил! Вот они тут рядышком и валяются, по крайней мере, большая их часть. Да и аромат, прости Господи, стоит соответствующий. Нет, от секача тоже не розами пахнет, но не нужником же. Однако, надо описать что тут произошло конкретно… 

«Милорд Жискар подвергся на охоте нападению раненого кабана и получил смертельные раны в бедро и в живот…» — Что совсем не удивительно, потому что раненый кабан делается бешеный. А кто бы не взбесился, если бы в него метнули копье и, что немаловажно, попали? Интересное, однако, копье! Необычное. И тяжелое, древко непонятно из какого дерева сделано, и наконечник со странным узором... Еле ведь из бока вырвал, не звать же братца на помощь! Это ж какую силу неимоверную надо иметь, чтобы на такую глубину его в кабана всадить... Надо будет спросить потом, чье копье и кто это из охотников такой умелец? Уж больно ловко метнули... 

Но это все потом, не к спеху. Тут надо сначала ход событий восстановить. Судя по всему, дело обстояло примерно так: кабан с копьем в боку выскочил прямо на Жискара и атаковал шерифскую лошадь, она сбросила всадника, но далеко не ускакала, ярдов десять всего-то, а почему?.. Потому что кабан ранил ее в заднюю ногу, вернее, вырвал кусок мяса и разорвал сухожилие. Так до туши след и тянется. Крови тут вокруг как на бойне, подсыхать уже начала, мух слетелось... Тьфу, пропасть! 

Итак, завалив лошадь, кабан занялся горе-охотником. Ведь говорили же Жискару, чтобы не отрывался от остальных. Нет, ну как он умудрился-то? Вернее, оба — шериф на пару с кабаном! И как секач тут оказался? Ведь гончие погнали его в другом направлении, за ними и поскакал Маубри с остальными. Или это какой-то другой кабан? Ладно, кабан — тварь бессловесная и до какой-то степени безмозглая, что с него возьмешь, где оказался, там и оказался, но вот Жискар-то за каким чертом ломанулся в сторону, да еще с воплем, что прикончит эту тварь сам? И так быстро, что Гай даже не сразу понял, что произошло. А как понял, помчался за своим шерифом со всей скоростью на которую был в этих условиях способен Фьюри. А следом понесся Хантингтон. 

Ну и кто кого по итогам прикончил? Вообще-то, если холодно рассудить, то в какой-то степени Жискар и кабан — друг друга. Когда секач напал, Жискар успел ткнуть его в шею своим базелярдом, но толку от этого было немного. У кабана самого клыки не намного короче, вот он ими и воспользовался. Скорее всего, он сначала вспорол Жискару бедро, вот и рана длиной в ладонь, раскурочено все аж до кости, вот она как раз и виднеется. Когда тот упал, и кто бы на его месте не упал, кабан ударил в живот. Вспорол его клыками, и внутренности вывалились наружу. Так это еще не все — кабан протащил его, мертвого уже, по земле ярда так четыре, вот след кровавый как раз и наблюдается. Еще из стороны в сторону головой мотал, вот потому вокруг ошметки и валяются. Запах крови смешался с дерьмом, и амбре такое стоит, что хоть топор вешай! Хорошо хоть желудок пустой, как пересохший колодец, а то еще и собственной блевотины для полного счастья не хватало. 

А потом кабан с Жискара слез и дальше ломанулся, но через пару-тройку ярдов все-таки откинул копыта, вот не раньше и не позже! Надо братцу подсказать, чтобы он эти копыта тоже замерил... А чем тот занимается, кстати? Он что, не знает как кабанов замеряют? Это же элементарные вещи: длина туши целиком, высота в холке, длина клыков, размер пасти... А он чего делает? Он бы вместе с длиной хвоста еще и яйца обмерил и пересчитал, вдруг не хватает?! Ладно, пусть как хочет, так и развлекается, это неважно. 

Важен совсем другой вопрос, как выпущенные кабаном шерифские потроха обратно в брюхо запихать? Причем так, чтобы они там и остались. А это вам процесс — не баран чихнул! Для начала умудриться собрать — они же чуть ли не по всей поляне валяются сизыми змеями. Потом, это упаковать — тут мало того что сами кишки хуже изрядно порванные, так ведь у трупа от брюшной стенки одни лохмотья остались! Это же, когда надо будет поднимать тело и на телегу его грузить, все опять наружу вывалится! 

Ну ладно, можно попытаться обратно как-нибудь засунуть. И, может быть, даже получится, гарантий только нет. Но что самое главное, как зафиксировать? Веревкой, что ли, труп снаружи обмотать? Так, стоп! Чего-то нет! Рядом с телом Жискара лежит часть потрохов и еще часть на месте нападения, а печень-то где? Не мог же ее кабан сожрать! Или мог? О, вот она, ну по крайней мере ее часть, под кишками спряталась. Основательно ее разодрали. И как все это теперь в шерифа запихивать? Это же котту потом дешевле сжечь и прямо тут, а руки-то как отмыть? Потом неделю все, что ни возьмешь, дерьмом вонять и будет, а есть тогда как? Ну, на худой конец, можно крестьянам заплатить... А может, и хрен с ними, с потрохами? Взять да и тут оставить, зверье подберет? Это же не главное, потому как не по ним опознавать будут. Для этого особенно подходит голова, а она вполне даже целая. 

Поохотились, называется! А все братец с его приглашением! Вот даже свою собственную печать приложил! Дескать, безмерно будет рад видеть на кабаньей охоте шерифа Ноттингемского и его помощника, и еще полписьма политесов. Вот если бы Жискара прислали позже, ну хотя бы на месяц! Ведь тогда можно было бы на правах шерифа взять с собой сержанта Харви и... Хотя, с другой стороны, и если все взвесить и трезво рассудить, то события складываются не так чтобы и плохо. 

По крайней мере, Жискар уже не будет устраивать облаву на Робин Гуда. А то ведь как приехал, так и дня не проходило, чтобы он не трещал об этом без умолку, как сорока. За неделю достал до самых печенок, Гай уж не знал, куда от него деваться. Этот придворный выскочка оказался даже хуже братцев де Рено вместе взятых. 

***

Идея с охотой на разбойников Гаю совсем не нравилась, и он старался этого избежать... Даже подумывал брату, прости Господи, написать, чтобы тот Локсли к себе хоть как, но заманил на некоторое время. А пока пробовал отвертеться своими силами: 

— Послушай, Хьюбер, которого Робин Гуда ты планируешь ловить? 

— Что за чушь ты городишь? И для тебя — милорд Жискар! И с почтением в голосе! 

— Как скажете, милорд. Но разрешите спросить, кого из Робин Гудов, кроме Хантингтона, вы лично знаете? 

— Как тебя прикажешь понимать? 

— Видите ли, тут с разбойниками существует некоторая сложность… 

— Знаю! Это ты, Гизборн! Ты их поймать не можешь. Ничего, я тебе помогу, и дерзкий сакс будет болтаться наконец на виселице! 

— Я, милорд, не самая большая проблема в этом случае. Самая большая — это которого из Робин Гудов ловить-то? Настоящего или который другой? 

— Поясни! 

— Тут надо долго и с самого начала рассказывать… и неофициальную версию. 

— Подробнее. 

— Вам бы насчет подробностей с покойным шерифом поговорить, потому что это он обо всем догадался. 

— Этот надутый гусак Бруер? 

— Да нет! Робер де Рено. Вы помните историю, когда наш король, да хранит его Господь, приезжал с де Карнаком? 

— Ах да, помню, — скривился Жискар. 

— Так вот, после отъезда короля Роберт де Рено собрал все имеющиеся у нас сведения и их обдумал. Вот ведь какого великого государственного ума был человек! 

— Гизборн, прекрати слагать баллады в честь своего бывшего начальства и объясни толком, что происходит? 

— Хорошо. Вы помните, с которого Робина Гуда все началось? 

— С Робина Локсли, и это знают все! 

— Не совсем, и тем более, не все знают, что пробыл он Робином Гудом совсем недолго. И началось все не с него, а Роберта Фиц Локсли. Причем старшего, потому что был еще и младший. 

— Рассказывай толком. 

— Лучше всего это пояснил бы вам де Рено. 

— Которого здесь нет, так что давай ты. 

— Ладно, но я знаю не все. Тот Локсли, который был первым Робин Гудом и… как бы это поделикатней? А, первым мужем леди Марион, будущей графини Хантингтон... Вот когда он из тюрьмы сбежал со своим братцем, они в лесу на Роберта Фиц Локсли-старшего наткнулись. Сколотили банду и начали робингудствовать. Тогда же к ним и леди Марион пришла. Так вот, этот Робин был прощен королем и после этого куда-то делся, причем надолго и все даже думали, что он помер. Но только до прошлого года, он осенью заявился как ни в чем не бывало. 

— А кого тогда убили? Кажется, застрелили на холме. 

— Другого. В него столько стрел понатыкали, как свиной щетины в хорошую щетку. Но вот с этого момента и начинается путаница. Хотя нет, она началась, еще когда приехал король и простил того Робина. Того самого, который из Локсли, сын Эльфрика из Локсли, а не того, который Фиц Локсли, которого потом убили на холме. Потому что тот — Роберт, и это два разных человека. Прощенный смерд тогда живо собрал свои манатки и слинял, а женушка его осталась. Я в тот момент не сразу понял, почему, а все потому, что она там на пиру встретила Роберта Фиц Локсли-младшего, который с королем приехал. Вот он-то и подался во вторые Робин Гуды и мужья леди Марион, тоже вторые. И вот его-то как раз и застрелили. 

— Б-р-р-р-р! — помотал головой Жискар. — Какого черта здесь происходит? 

— Ты, Хьюбер, не представляешь, сколько раз я задавал себе тот же вопрос! Пока де Рено мне не сказал, как на самом деле было. 

— И с кем ты тогда дрался в амбаре? И кто в тебя стрелял? 

— Роберт Фиц Локсли, Хьюбер. Младший. Потому что старший отсиживался в лесу. У них с королем разногласия были серьезнее чем мы тогда думали. 

— Так, оставим пока старшего. И не Хьюбер, а милорд Жискар, тупица. 

— Как скажете! 

— Рассказывай, дальше что было? 

— Когда дальше? После отъезда короля? 

— После большой охоты и этого холма. 

— Ну… Хантингтон появился! 

— Который твой братец? 

— Ну… этого я тогда не знал, а потом… не могу сказать, что это меня обрадовало. Но зато это обрадовало леди Марион. 

— Надо с ней поговорить. Причем давно пора. 

— Вот не советую! Она очень сильно огорчается, когда ее про те времена спрашивают. И от этого огорчения впадает в расстройство. А после этого туда же впадает уже ее третий и официальный муж. Он же бывший третий Робин Гуд — Роберт Хантингтон. А вместе с ним и его отец — лорд Дэвид. Ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось еще ни разу. Так что лучше не спрашивать, Хьюбер, целее будешь. 

— Так, оставим в покое Хантингтонов и вернемся к нашим баранам. То есть к Робину Локсли, который Робин Гуд и сын Хэрна, как ты сказал. 

— Кто сказал? Я сказал? Это когда? 

— Но в показаниях этих смердов… 

— Вот это я и пытаюсь объяснить! 

— Так объясняй! 

— Дело в том, милорд, что Робин Гуд, которого мы ищем, — это не сын Хэрна. И, что самое главное, не Робин из Локсли. Тот его сейчас только изображает. Ну... на эти их языческие праздники… Бельтайн, там… Литу, опять же… Ну, для крестьян. А они ему деньги платят. С этого он и живет. 

— Что? 

— Он всегда имел склонность к балаганным представлениям, правда, репертуар у него был не сильно богатый… В общем, когда он своими комедиями тут по горло надоел, ему платить перестали, и он на гастроли подался, его даже в Корнуолле видели и в Уэльсе, кажется. Там он репертуар обновил и обратно вернулся. А тут все подумали, что он с концами сгинул. Пришлось бумагу выдавать, что он вовсе даже и не помер. 

— Так, Гизборн, а кто такой тогда этот самый Хэрн, чьим сыном считался Роберт Хантингтон? 

— Начнем с того, что Хантингтон им никогда не был и не считался. Тут тоже большая путаница вышла, а все оттого, что они, эти саксы, слова коверкают. Ты же сержанта моего Харви из Хаттерсейджа знаешь? 

Жискар скривился и кивнул, а Гай продолжил: 

— Причем коверкают не только норманнские. Вот ты смеяться будешь, но они из обыкновенного слова «хирш» — ну вид оленя такой — сделали этого самого Хэрна. Ну и начали дурить порядочных людей, ироды! 

— Но Робин-то Локсли этим сыном был! 

— Не совсем. Дело в том, что у них с его отцом Эльфриком фамилия не Локсли, они в этой деревне только жили, до того как… ну того. Вот поэтому они звались просто «из Локсли», а не «Локсли». 

— И какая же у них тогда фамилия была, если не Локсли? 

— Так это не фамилия даже, а прозвище семейное — Хэрносын. 

— А кто же такие тогда эти Фиц Локсли? 

— Так они вообще не отсюда, откуда-то из Уорвика. 

— А какого дьявола они тут тогда забыли? 

— Ну... — развел руками Гай. 

— На трезвую голову это не понять, — глубокомысленно изрек Жискар после долгой паузы. 

— А ты, Хьюбер, думаешь, с чего я столько пью? — усмехнулся Гизборн и добавил, пригубив из кубка: — Исключительно по служебной необходимости. 

— И кто у нас сейчас настоящий Робин Гуд? 

— Роберт Фиц Локсли. Старший. А Робин из Локсли-Хэрносын его на праздники изображает. 

— Давай закончим на сегодня… — пробормотал Жискар и опрокинул залпом кубок. А Гай с ним охотно согласился. 

Но даже козе было понятно, что шериф вернется к этому разговору, не завтра, так в другой день, не в другой, так через неделю . 

Чтобы придумать, как изворачиваться дальше, Гаю надо было проветриться и побыть одному. Он отправился тогда на верховую прогулку и сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с этими загадочными камнями — кругом Рианнон. 

Там оказалось очень спокойно и тихо. Гай уселся рядом с одним из камней и задумался над сложившейся ситуацией и особенно как отвлечь Жискара от охоты на Робина Гуда. Задумался, да так и не заметил, что просидел там почти до заката. 

А через два дня пришло письмо от Хантингтонов с приглашением на кабанью охоту. Хоть маленькая, но отсрочка. 

И вот Жискар мертв, царствие ему небесное. И это, конечно, нехорошо. Но в графстве будет новый шериф, что с одной стороны… Хотя нет, со всех сторон весьма неплохо! 

*** 

А чье это было копье и кто его метнул, сэр Гай Гизборн в тот день так и не дознался, и на следующий день тоже, потому что ночью оно таинственным образом исчезло.


End file.
